Nous sommes aveugles
by MindHeist
Summary: Peu importe les chemins qu'ils auraient dû emprunter, cela s'achèverait ainsi. Cela se serait toujours achever ainsi : cruellement et abominablement. REGROUPEMENT DE PLUSIEURS OS.
1. Chapter 1 : la fin

Ce ravissant paysage d'une limpidité pure s'étendait à perte de vue. Le crépuscule venait d'étendre longuement ses derniers rayons solaires, annonçant l'heure tardive tandis que les fines particules s'échouaient avec lenteur. Il révelait une nouvelle nature afin de délaisser les brises bruyantes ainsi que les feuilles craquelées derrière un cadre automnale. Elles atterrissaient légèrement et étouffaient toutes traces du passé – d'un quelconque évènement passé. Qui aurait crû que deux années plus tôt un jeune homme avait gi sur ces terres, son corps entaillé et recouvert de meurtrissures avant d'être cruellement achevé ? Qui aurait sincèrement crû qu'Albus Dumbledore avait échoué, octroyant sa confiance à un traître depuis tant d'années ? Qui aurait crû que quelques mètres non loin de la, le Survivant venait à peine d'échapper aux griffes du Mage Noire, renaissant de ces cendres ? Qui donc aurait crû à son retour, ramenant la terreur et l'hostilité et bouleversant à nouveau le Monde Magique ? Personne. Dès lors, son avenir avait brusquement basculé, retombant entre les mains d'un destin qui lui avait été légué dès sa naissance – un destin qu'il ne parvenait plus à endosser. Ce destin en question, à la fois ignoble et exécrable se délectait de les voir perdre ses proches. Le peu de famille qui lui subsistait.

La neige à la clarté merveilleuse dissimulée les horreurs auxquelles le jeune homme fut contraint de faire face, mais elle voilait également les splendeurs à laquelles il s'était fermement raccroché.

Une harmonie qu'il croyait éteinte s'éveilla aux creux de ses entrailles, réchauffant son corps tout entier. Subitement, il détourna la tête vers sla doite. D'ordinaire, ses prunelles révélaient une audace sans limité et une bonté presque déoncertante. Maintenant, elles étaient remplacées par une profonde lassitude, deux iris ternes qui ne s'intéresssaent que peu à ce spetacle singulier à l'extérieur. Harry émit un soupir alors que ses poings se resserèrent fermement et que ses jointures blanchirent, écrasant le papier présent entre ses doigts. Il fut incapable de poursuivre cette douce contemplation. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Poutant, il demeurait attrayer par cet endroit - leur endroit. Un profond ressentiment nâquit en lui, rongeant violemment les parois de son corps.

La neige effaçait tout souvenir.

Un cruel pincement au cœur raidit le jeune homme alors que des visions s'empressèrent de se bousculer dans son esprit. Des visions, des opportunités rares. Entre ses doigts, il continua de resserrer sa prise sur le petit papier - et son cœur se froissant en même temps, chiffonnait entre les mains de Destin. A la fois abattu et affaibli, ses paupières se fermèrent. Un sourire apparût à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un sourire. Tel était l'effet qu'_elle_ lui procurait : un véritable bien être qui ravivait ce pourquoi il continuait de vivre : un affront qui ne lui avait jamais parût aussi proche - tellement proche. Après l'enterrement du défunt directeur de Poudlard, il retournerait à son lieu de domicile au sein de cette famille qui le conidérait comme intrus. Sa dernière année prendrait bientôt fin.

A ce moment même, Harry Potter n'était plus le dénommé « Survivant », « L'Elu » ou encore « Le garçon-qui-a-survécu »… il était humain uniquement humain et Merlin que c'était haïssable.

- Harry ?

Son nom sembla résonner entre les murettes. Il s'était délibérement retiré en songeant qu'aucun étudiant ne s'hasarderait à le retrouver dans ce lieu esseulé. Aussitôt, il fit volte-face et découvrit une silhouette entre l'un des piliers. Le jeune Gryffondor discerna immédiatement son amie avec sa chevelure ébouriffée maladroitement masquée sous un bonnet d'un teint aussi pâle que sa peau. Dans un mouvement lent, elle porta ses mains à son écharpe orné des couleurs de leur maison afin de la réajuster : un rouge fambloyant mêlé avec une touche dorée. Aussitôt, son regard croisa le sien... Il était empreint d'un profond désarroi. Il n'était pas conscient du mal qu'il lui infligeait et de l'inquiétude de cette dernière qui ne cessait de la ronger. Le malheureux préférait se réplier sur lui-même à cause de cette tristesse dévoratrice dont nulle personne ne connaissait la cause. Même pas ses amis, même pas les individus qu'il aimait tant.

Harry ne sut que dire et se faisait violence pour ne pas déguerpir à toute vitesse. Ses pires pensées commençaient à l'entraînait dans une sombre solitude et la présence d'une quelconque compagnie lui était insoutenable. Il voulait être seul.

Il était _abject_.

- Je… je t'ai cherché partout, déclara Hermione, quelque peu confuse. Il se fait tard… tu devrais rejoindre la salle commune.

_Abject _de convoiter son départ afin de se reclure dans son tourmant.

Harry hocha acquiesça légèrement alors qu'un sourire étira lamentablemet ses lèvres. Un sourire qui révélait de sa douleur. Puis, incapble de soutenir le regard d'Hermione plus longtemps, le jeune homme se retourna de nouveau, et son sourire se fana. Il ne parvenait plus à prétendre.

_Abject _de refuser la compassion, l'amitié de sa meilleure amie. Une amitié qu'elle peinait à lui offrir à cause de son éloignement.

Une brise glaciale vint mordre la peau du jeune homme et lécha avidement son épiderme. Un tressaillement se répandit dans l'intégralité de son corps, pétrifiant ses membres. Il menait une lutte acharnée et se retrouvait tiraillé. Un couteau était suspendu au dessus de son crâne, prêt à retomber et céder sous l'affluence de sensations qui l'assenait. Peu importe les chemins qu'ils auraient prit, cela s'achèverait ainsi. Ce serait toujours achever de cette façon : cruellement. Or, si l'adolescent était conscient de l'aboutissement de leur liaison, pour quelle raison souffrait-il tant ?

Brusquement, l'intéressé fut arraché de ses pensées quand il sentit un souffle tiède près de a nuque. Il ne daigna pas releverla tête, mais aperçu du coin de l'oeil le regard pesant de la jeune Gryffonfodr. Comment pourrait-il la regarder dans les yeux ? Postée à ses côtés, elle gardait une proximité par rapport à lui pour ne pas l'oppresser, mais tentait tout de même de déchiffrer son esprit.

- Hermione…

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis déformé par ces tremblements.

- Je ne renoncerai pas, fit-elle subitement. Tu peux me demander de partir comme tu le sollicite à chaque fois ou même m'insulter pour mon impudence, hurler si bon te semble, mais je ne te délaisserai pas, Harry. Je ne te délaisserai plus.

Harry éprouva une honte. Quel comportement avait-il avec son amie qui lui tendait désespérément la main ? Elle ne désirait rien de plus que lui apporter du soutien. Un maintien amical. Il n'oserait jamais lui crier à la figure ou encore lui balancer des insultes. Il ne traiterait jamais Hermione de cette façon, mais le mal était déjà fait depuis.

- Alors, je t'en prie, parle-moi, supplia-t-elle en ravalant un sanglot étouffé.

Des larmes versées pour leur amitié, des larmes gâchées pour lui.

Le Gryffondor demeura silencieux, s'emmitouflant dans ses remords. Délicatement, la main d'Hermione vint se poser contre la sienne alors qu'il entralaça ses doigts aux siens. La jeune femme soupira tout en resserrant son étreinte quand un bruissement d'un contact désagréable l'obligea à retirer sa paume. Ce fut alors qu'elle découvrit un papier chiffoné entre les doigts de son ami.

- Elle savait tout, annonça enfin Harry.

Hermione entreprit de s'en emparer mais releva légèrement la tête vers Harry.

- Elle connaissait les intentions de Malefoy tout autant que le sort de Dumbledore, lâcha-t-il, glacial.

Il venait de l'avouer à voix haute, la réalité s'immisçait péniblement. Ces dits déclarés ne firent qu'approfondir son tourment. La plaie vive se remuait alors qu'il continuait à guetter la neige. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, baissant subitement les yeux.

- Et elle ne m'a rien confié… Absolument rien.

Les premières gouttes se mirent à couler. Elles brûlaient son visage. Il réalisait la triste vérité. Doucement, il relâcha l'écrit entre ces mains qui retomba, bercé par les chuchotements du vent.

_« Nous sommes aveugles »_

_Pardonne-moi._

_P._

Une sentence déchirante avouée, son unique façon de lui concéder qu'elle l'aimait.


	2. Chapitre 2 : retour en arrière

_**Let's go back to the start**_

L'automne pointait déjà le bout de son nez le jeune homme distinguait clairement les feuilles qui tombaient des arbres au loin, bien que l'obscurité la pénombre l'engouffrait au fur et à mesure. Depuis quelques nuits, il effectuait toujours le même chemin qui le menait vers l'une des tours du château. Esseulé, Harry se retrouvait confronté avec ses propres pensées. Des pensées qui s'assombrissaient autant que son âme. Il n'avait plus la sensation de se reconnaître, ces derniers temps. Il était toujours en proie à une véritable colère, rancœur. Sirius demeurait l'objet de ses songes meurtris, il ne cessait de penser à son défunt parrain. Harry était tout à fait incapable de se conformer à un sommeil paisible, ses nuits étaient emplies de cauchemars qui tournaient autour du jour où il le perdit, laissant en même temps l'espoir s'envoler. Le jeune homme ne croyait plus en quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que son parrain n'aurait pas accepté un tel comportement, un relâchement de sa part. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que Harry savait de ce qu'il aurait souhaité ? Sirius était mort, il ne reviendrait pas. Mort. Il s'en souvenait, cet instant ne quitterait jamais sa mémoire atteinte de souvenirs atroces. L'atrocité. Ne vivrait-il donc jamais une existence convenable ? Est-ce que les personnes qu'il chérissait s'éteindraient-elles également, petit à petit ? Comme un feu qu'on consume ? C'est une vive flamme qui crépite au début Harry représentait l'amitié qu'il avait envers les autres de cette façon : une flamme ardente qu'il tenterait de protéger à tout prix, mais celle-ci ne tarderait à être atteinte par des nombreux éléments comme le vent, la pluie, l'orage. Cela l'affaiblirait grandement puis complètement, car elle finirait tout simplement par s'éteindre. Est-ce qu'il verrait Ron et Hermione périr à leur tour dans des événements ignobles ? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ils étaient ce qu'il lui restait de plus cher. Harry ne possédait plus rien en dehors de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne croyait même plus en rien l'espoir ? Une incitation à la douleur, c'était ce qu'il pensait ardemment. Le malheureux avait la terrible sensation que sa vie ne s'achèverait que dans une souffrance terrible et que le bonheur ne lui serait jamais accordé. Immédiatement, la vision de ses parents vint le heurter de plein fouet. Que diraient-ils en découvrant leur fils unique ainsi ? Prostré près des marches d'une tour de leur ancienne école, à une heure tardive, qui songeait à l'abandon ?

Subitement, un bruit vint attirer l'attention du jeune homme qui détourna la tête. Aussitôt, sa main se porta à la poche de son pantalon dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette il ne sortait jamais, désormais, bien plus rassuré par sa présence. Le jeune brun n'effectua aucun mouvement, aux aguets. Qui est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Il espérait ne pas être reconnu par un professeur qui se chargerait de le placer en détention à cause de son imprudence à traîner dans l'établissement. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans sa chambre en compagnie de ses camarades à prétendre que la nuit lui apportait un quelconque réconfort, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il redoutait ce moment fatidique où les rayons du soleil disparaissaient, laissant place à une obscurité terrifiante. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans la noirceur le jeune homme à la chevelure de jais la rencontrait assez : elle était dans les tréfonds de son corps et l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'un être emplit de haine et d'aversion. Il ne se reconnaîtrait plus lui-même. Tout à coup, il lui sembla discerner. L'idée de fuir n'effleura pas son esprit, il ne comptait pas bouger du tout. Mais en découvrant l'identité du fauteur de troubles, Harry se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il recherche un endroit d'autant plus calme. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il vint reporter son regard devant lui, fixant le paysage terne. Il avait encore moins besoin d'affronter l'un de ses ennemis, maintenant. Ou plutôt une ennemie. Il relâcha sa prise sur sa baguette magique, lentement.

- Potter.

Quel besoin de répondre ? Il se doutait déjà de la tournure de la conversation et ne souhaitait aucunement débuter la moindre dispute. Il entendit les pas de la personne qui se rapprochaient en sa direction, puis plus rien. Le silence absolu. Des froissements de vêtements lui parvinrent finalement, alors qu'il percevait une respiration s'ajoutait à la sienne. Il n'était décidément plus seul.

- Et moi qui imaginer être tranquille.

- Il en allait de même pour moi, répondit Harry aux propos de la jeune femme, après quelques minutes.

- Le « Survivant » qui veille sur son école, nuit et jour. Un vrai _héros_.

Harry savait très bien qu'une grande ironie résonnait dans les dires de la demoiselle. Elle le provoquait légèrement, comme la plupart des individus qui constituaient sa maison, celle des Serpentard. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait sûrement aucune autre occupation d'autant plus intéressante quel intérêt de demeurer loin de son ennemi juré lorsqu'il était plus agréable de prendre un malin plaisir à l'attaquer ?

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, répliqua-t-il dans un grognement, sans pour autant poser ses yeux d'un vert étincelant vers son interlocutrice. Il ne tenait pas à lui accorder une quelconque attention, mais détestait le mot « Survivant » qui provenait de sa bouche vicieuse. Je déteste ça.

- Je te l'accorde. Saint Potter te convient mieux, selon moi.

Le concerné grinça légèrement des dents, mais ne fit aucun mouvement qui donnerait raison à la jeune femme.

- Tu sais employer l'ironie, Parkinson, je suis fier de toi.

Harry s'attendait à une réflexion de cette dernière, mais rien n'advient. Un silence vint s'immiscer entre les deux individus un silence de quelques secondes, néanmoins. Il entendit de nouveau les pas de Parkinson et vit son ombre se déplaçait entre les murs. Du coin de l'œil, il lança un furtif regard afin de s'assurer. Est-ce qu'elle partait, finalement ? Non, visiblement non. Elle avait plutôt décidé de s'asseoir à l'opposé de l'endroit où le jeune brun était situé. Bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de déguerpir ? Quelques insultes profanées en l'air, des regards haineux normalement, elle s'arrêtait à ces deux éléments lorsqu'elle s'en prenait à un élève avant de partir vivement. A vrai dire, tous les idiots de cette maison agissaient de la sorte. Ils cherchaient à se faire remarquer et sortir antagoniste hors de ses gonds, mais Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle désirait en s'éternisant. Une brise le fit frissonner alors qu'il levait les yeux en direction de la fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit-il par demander, quelque peu agacé d'être en compagnie d'une personne pareille.

Il ne vit pas l'intéressée réagir, bien au contraire. Cependant, il lui sembla constater un fin sourire apparaître à la commissure des lèvres de Parkinson. La pénombre ne l'aidait que peu, il ne pouvait en être certain, mais ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle prenne un malin plaisir à lui imposer sa présence.

- Du calme, dit-elle d'un ton glaçant qui convenait à merveille avec son sourire froid.

D'après Harry, cette fille en question ne possédait aucun cœur. Chacun de ses actes, de ses gestes était régi par une froideur terrible. Le Gryffondor savait même que s'il frôlait sa peau un jour, et il le pensait avec le plus grand dégoût, alors elle serait glaciale. Le plus longtemps il la regardait, le plus il éprouvait une grande amertume elle était liée à Drago Malefoy, son père était un Mangemort reconnu, il connaissait Bellatrix Lestrange. La cousine de son parrain décédé. A ses yeux, elle ne valait pas mieux que ces deux meurtriers.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'en trouver dans un autre coin du château ? Demanda-t-il, sans pour autant que ça sonne telle une véritable question, mais plutôt comme une accusation.

- Est-ce que c'est ton endroit à toi ? Siffla-t-elle, énervée. Ton nom est gravé quelque part ? Non, pas que je sache. Alors ferme là, Potter. Arrêter de te plaindre comme une fille de Serdaigle, c'est pathétique.

Elle mettait ses nerfs à vif. A quoi jouait-elle ? D'ordinaire, les Serpentard ne restaient pas éternellement dans la même salle qu'un Gryffondor, sauf s'ils sont contraints. Elle pouvait très bien s'en aller, mais vraisemblablement, elle préférait l'ennuyer profondément. Les poings du jeune homme vinrent vivement se serrer alors qu'il plissait les yeux.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Parkinson ?

- Mon problème, c'est toi. Toujours à râler. Tu penses que cet endroit t'revient de droit ? Oh, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu pleures ici depuis des jours que je vais m'en aller, cracha-t-elle, âcre.

Harry écarquilla les paupières, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Il perçut une profonde irritation à l'égard de la jeune femme qui se répandait dans son corps. Il rêvait déjà de ses paumes autour de sa nuque afin de l'étrangler. Apparemment, elle remarqua l'étonnement sur le visage du garçon car elle reprit bien rapidement.

- Oui, Potter. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je viens et que j'te vois pleurnicher, encore et encore. Je suis certaine qu'on t'entend depuis les cachots. Alors quoi ? Miss-je-sais-tout a des vues sur Weasley et tu l'apprécie plus qu'elle ne le croit ? Tout le monde s'en fiche complètement, alors un conseil : pleurniche ailleurs. Tu fais pitié.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Parkinson. Tu ferais mieux de te taire, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Subitement, la concernée se releva de toute sa hauteur et vint se placer devant le Gryffondor. Immédiatement, il fit de même et se retrouva face à face avec son interlocutrice. Son sang bouillonnait, ses membres tremblaient face à la fureur qu'il contenait en lui depuis tant de semaines, de mois. Il souhaitait uniquement la faire exploser ouvertement, avant qu'elle n'implose en lui. Avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fou. La nuit ne changeait rien aux traits immondes et déformés par la rancœur de Parkinson. Harry ne cessait de la toiser, la mâchoire serrée.

- Pauvre, pauvre Potter, clama-t-elle avec sarcasme, alors que son sourire avait définitivement disparu de ses lèvres. Le « Survivant » qui se lamente dans son coin à cause de sa vie minable. Pleurer à cause de Black.

- Je te conseille de ne pas t'engager sur ce terrain, l'interrompit Harry tandis que son cœur se souleva à l'entente du nom de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, sinon ? Te mettre à pleurer devant moi ? Evite, ce serait une situation gênante pour toi. La vie est cruelle, n'est-ce pas ? Tes parents, Black. Tu n'as rien. Fais-toi une raison.

Les mots de trop. Brutalement, Harry vint extirper sa baguette magique hors de sa poche et plaquer la jeune Serpentard contre le mur. Cette dernière manqua de trébucher il entendit sa tête qui frappa la pierre alors qu'il plaçait l'extrémité de son instrument contre sa nuque. La respiration du jeune homme était saccadée la colère régissait ses actions et il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui assener un sortilège qui l'empêcherait de s'en prendre de nouveau à lui et d'oser aborder le sujet de son parrain. Il ne la quittait pas du regard et espérait voir une légère peur de celui de Parkinson, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle demeurait stoïque, immobile. Froide, comme elle savait si bien l'être. Elle ne s'empara pas de sa baguette à son tour pour répliquer, mais se contentait de soutenir son regard. Il aurait apprécié la frayeur et douleur dans les iris de la Serpentard, mais elle ne comptait pas lui offrir cette joie, il le savait. Et finalement, après avoir tenté de reprendre une respiration normale, Harry abaissa légèrement sa baguette et recula en même temps. Il tremblait de toute part, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées qui fusaient à toute allure dans son esprit.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la tour sans se retourner une seule fois.

* * *

><p><strong>"L'histoire" se situe dans le sixième tome avant la mort de Dumbledore, alors qu'il est toujours hanté par la mort de Cédric et celle de son parrain. Les chapitres sont des souvenirs, des retours en arrière qui montrent l'évolution de la relation entre Harry et Pansy. <strong>

**En espérant que ça vous plaira !**


End file.
